


Chapter 3

by Leucanthemun_vulgare



Series: His Girl [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Age Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leucanthemun_vulgare/pseuds/Leucanthemun_vulgare
Summary: Relationship: Rafael Barba /ReaderFLUFF!Special thanks to @mrsrafaelbarba how has cheered me up this whole month ++ is a great writer





	Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship: Rafael Barba /Reader  
> FLUFF!  
> Special thanks to @mrsrafaelbarba how has cheered me up this whole month ++ is a great writer

_“Bzzzzzzzzzzz”_  
“Bzzzzzzzzzzz”  
The warm weight over his body shook , obviously upset.

 _“Bzzzzzzzzzz”_ You tried to ignore the sound hiding your face behind the silk bedclothes, but the sound didn’t ignore you. “Turn it off” you sobbed to the man under you.  
Rafael took a large and deep breath, and try to memorise how the pressure of your body felt over his. Every inch of it: from the fresh of your lemon perfumed hair to the weight of the bare breasts under his Harvard t-shirt. He noiselessly appreciated the softness of the skin of your legs against his own and bit his lip when a small friction was made.  
_“Bzzzzzz”_  
You silently complained again, making him understand it was time for him to start his routine.Buring his face on your shoulder he moaned softly. It had never been painful to leave bed before.  
With small and careful moves, not wanting to wake you up, he dragged from under you and shut his alarm clock down. He crawled off the bed and then tenderly made sure you were well covered up on that cold Winter morning. Placing the softest kiss on your temple, he left the room to make himself his own ambrosia.

When he took the coffee to his lips, it didn’t taste as sweet as usual. Rafael had discovered the flavour of you and he already missed it. Was last night even real? Or a dream of his? He had to make sure. Slipping inside his bedroom, he gladly found your silhouette under the covers. The temptation of joining you again was there, sugar-coated with almost inaudible purrs he heard you made, while to while in your dreams, which ones he was hankered for without any solid explanation. But job, his longtime wife, lover and friend, waited for him, and even the bait was teasing, his marriage with work had started years ago and he was a trustful man who loved what he did.

————–  
It was already midday when you woke up and left the bed. You started a small scavenger hunt looking for Rafael, but results were negative. Finally giving up, you grab your phone, were one of the bunch of messages you had gotten caught your attention.

 

> _“Good morning precious,_  
>  _I’m sorry you had found yourself alone, but this morning you looked so charming in your sleep I’d charged myself with corruption of beauty if I had woke up. Feel at home, eat! I know you have this whole day work at hospital and I’m concerned about you. Such a thing must be illegal dear! It’s not human possible! (I’ll check it, promise)_  
>  _I had a wonderful time yesterday. You brighten my days, really. I’m gonna be on the court all day, but you can text me if you want. Please, tell me when I can see you again (Y/N)_  
>  _Your boyfriend_ ”

_  
_ You read and reread that text that he had turned in the sweetest love letter you had ever received. You couldn’t but smile when you notice he had signed as your boyfriend. And he had called you precious, and beauty. And he said you brighten his days. He was so cheesy. But oh, who you liked that part of him.It made your tummy felt butterflies and your cheeks burned on rosies.

 

> _“Rafi, you’ve made mine, the best woke up ever,"you texted"thanks for the longest and cutest message ever.  
>  xoxoxo.  
>  Can’t wait to see you again.”_

Rafael ’s kitchen was small, but well equipped with all sort of utensils you had bet he had only used a couple of times. The only thing that seemed to be used was a red bright coffee machine. It took you a few minutes to sort out how it worked and to find the cupboard where the man kept his cups. You were sincerely expecting more of those clay vases: not in numbers, but in “quality”. Back at your mother’s home, and even at your own shared apartment, coffee cups were a rainbow of different sizes, colours and kinky quotes. Each one had a story. You had just met Barba 2 months ago and been on a few dates, but if there is something he had stated from the very first moment was that he was a coffee man. However, the cups he owned were plain, white and boring. Maybe he had a special one at his office. Maybe not. But you had decided to make a little stop that day in the gift shop inside the hospital.

———  
_“Oh Mamá ¿¡pero de dónde viene usted!?”_ (Where are you coming from?) Michelle was changing when she saw you arrive with last night outfit. Smiling at her, you decided to ignore her playful question and started quickly replacing your vetements with the blue uniform and the crocs you kept in your private locker.  
“You gonna answer me (Y/N)?¡ _No me diga que pasaste la noche con el viejo!_ (Don’t tell me spend the night with the old man!)"striking her down with a look at her direction your best friend’s smile widened ” _¡AHHH, cuéntame todo! (tell me evrything)“_  
Not even wondering if there could be damages or if you were even ready, she slammed the little metal door and stood in front of you. God, even after college years and this first 12 months working, she was still the same.  
"He is not a _viejo_. Heard me?” you almost stopped at every word, giving her the message you would slap her if she mentioned it again.“And of with the gibberish, I just understood _noche_ ”  
You knew she wouldn’t avoid the point, but at least you had to try.  
“What I asked, you _gringa,_ ” she had tried to teach you Spanish before, but you were slow and she had no patience, so results weren’t really astounding “is if you stayed at viejo’s last night?”  
“OH MY GOD MICHELLE” it was silly how the name your friend used to call Rafael unsettled you" You freak me out!, he is not old, ok? He is just older than us, those are different things my friend"  
“But, you slept at his or not?”  
Closing your eyes, you decided to take another battle lost against her.  
“Yes, I did, and no, nothing happened. So stop it.”  
“Wait, what? We need to talk about this baby"Why had you even wasted saliva on the words "stop it”.  
“Did I say you freak me out?”  
“Everyday since we met, _amor_ ” she smiled at you showing a small gap between her central teeth.  
By the time we were at the hospital’s hall, my mate was already boarding me with questions again, not worrying about our fellow workmates, the patients or whoever could listen about my personal life.  
“But (Y/N), I mean, you two have been dating for a while now, no?, what are you waiting for -she proceeded to make an obscenity with her arms and a pelvic move-eh?  
Scandalised, your eyes quickly check the room for possible non-wanted-watchers and gossipers.  
"Bitch!” shorting the distance, you shush your friend with a low voice “Rafael is special”  
“Oh Rafael, you are special! bang me for the first time please!” that annoying pitch was enough.  
You have had many choices of having sex before. Since last year of high school when your breasts had finally grown, boys had paid you a lot of attention, some of them even more of the one you would have liked. College years had been sort of an uncomfortable lapse, the men you liked wouldn’t even look at you and the one that did…well, you weren’t the type that just hooks up for fun. To sum up: relationships had never been your thing.  
Unlike you, when you met Michelle the first day at Nurse School she already had this amazing boyfriend. She told you they had been together since high school, where she had been a top cheerleader and he played football. Together, they looked like an A&F advertisement. At least they did for two months more. They broke up because of a third person (Michelle never told you who) and your friend started then a long list of dates and hook ups that was getting longer as the years passed.

The first patient you attended on Emergencies was an old woman who had burned herself while boiling water for tea. The area for treatment was luckily only her right hand, but the burnings were quite bad.  
“Ma'am you like your tea hot!” she smiled, not moving her eyes from where your hands nimbly bandaged the hand.  
“I do miss!But it happens I’m little rusty this days you see” she admitted.  
“Well, it can happen to anyone, for sure, just be more careful with boiling things!” you muttered finishing the bandage with a soft move and some surgical tape “I need you to keep this hand away from water and heat the next 72 hours, they cream I put you will help with pain, but feel free to have this-"you hang her a small paper note”-painkillers every eight hours, you understood Ma'am?“  
The woman made a confirmation movement with her head,” and I come back in three days?“  
This time it was your head shooking, "Yes, but this next time, please, you need to ask for a date. You can ask for it when you leave, say it’s for Nursing, okay?”  
“Okay”  
“Feeling better then?”  
“Oh, of course, dear!, thank you very much!” this time she looked directly into your eyes.  
You guessed this was why your work. Even doing this little cures while you were at Emergencies you felt people really appreciate. You felt you help. And oh!, what gorgeous feeling that was. That made you thought about Rafael. Well, he was in your thoughts a lot lastly. But you really like him as a lawyer. As an ADA. You loved he spent his days and nights helping people. You didn’t know much about his work or what he do. He told small things.You had seen him on the news twice and because of it, you had learned he was involved in a bunch of stuff. From politicians corruption to women’s rape. He defended all of them, the weak ones, the small ones, the ones who really needed help. He had been in trouble, they had tried to bring him down. But he stood still. You didn’t know much about the topic either, but the one thing was truth for sure was that the man you were dating brave.  
Would you be good enough for him? There were so many things you didn’t new about each other yet. You being a ~~fucking nun~~ virgin was one of them. And there was no other reason for it but fear of rejection. You were sure you wanted to sleep with him. God, you had wish last night you had been brave enough! Deep inside, you were happy you didn’t: you had learned Rafi was sweet and respectful enough to sleep with you and not even try to convince you or tease you. You had said you wanted to wait and the begging of the night, and he had played it along. Seriously, who else would?  
On the other hand, you thought how he had run away when you had told him your real age. Would this made him run definitely? You just couldn’t continue without letting him know, he didn’t deserve that. You didn’t deserve that.

Ignoring the painful bombing of heart and the annoying noise in your ears, you grab the phone before the next patient was passed to you.

 

> _“Hey, Rafael!”  
>  “Would you like to have a coffee tomorrow morning, when I finish? I need to talk to you”_


End file.
